Emblem Gamer
by Firem78910
Summary: After Dying he was offered the chance to live in world he knows and loves but with a twist he is also a gamer (OCxHarem) (Rewrite Pending)


**Makarov: hello everyone it's been sometime since well the last upload I think it's been a maybe a month since the last uploaded anything anywho let's give a warm welcome back to Firem78910**

 **(Cue Applause)**

 **Firem: thank you everyone it's good to be back**

 **Makarov: so boss how are the 4 ladies**

 **Firem: just an update I've married again**

 **Makarov: how many**

 **Firem: two more my Mechanized friend I'll only that my new wives are from Fire Emblem and Pokemon**

 **Makarov: Damn it's good to have you back man any way what's this Fic about**

 **Firem: a FE style Gamer fic I'll also be including stuff from Tear Ring Saga oh it will also have a Harem of… 3 or 5 girls**

 **Makarov: cool and once again thanks for coming back**

 **Emblem Gamer**

 **By**

 **Firem78910**

 **Prologue**

 **Character Build**

 **? POV**

White was I can see and nothing else except for a girl with short black and eyes wearing a black robe.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'D FUCKED UP!" The girl said.

"Um hey." I say to the girl.

"WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO DAD AND GOD ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" The girl said.

"Hey Listen." I say to the girl once more while unintentionally referencing a certain annoying forest fairy.

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO THE REAPER'S BALL WITH TOMMY-WOMY." The girl cried.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" I yelled at the girl to which she got spooked.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" The girl shouted as she turn to face me.

"Good I got your attention now can you tell what's going on?" I say to the girl as she calms down.

"Um well the thing is… you're dead." The girl said to me.

There was a small silence followed by a shout.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" I shouted at the girl.

"Yeah the girl that cosplayed as Corrin you protected in FEcon you died protecting her even though you weren't supposed to die yet." The girl said.

I died I can't believe it I just can't, I had so much to do and I didn't even get laid. Ok maybe that last one was a low priority but still. While I'm pissed at the fact that I wasn't supposed to die yet I did wondered how I died.

"How did I die?" I asked as the girl got mad and thankfully not at me.

"Ex-Boyfriend shot you six times, those shots were meant for her and the unborn twins she had." The girl said.

I was shocked to find out that she was pregnant which made me wonder.

"Did she die too?" I asked curious about the girl that dress up like Corrin.

"You're lucky the asshole had a revolver and no speed loaders. Any who the guy got busted and girl's family and your family sued the asshole that shot you everything he had. After a while the girl gave birth to a pair of twins whom she named them Corrin and Daniel." The girl said as I was surprised at the fact that she named one of the babies after me well the version me that was still alive.

"Anyway now for the overdue introduction I'm Umbra Muerte the daughter of Death." Umbra said as she introduced herself.

"I think I got the whole Death motif with the black robe though I have to ask, where's your scythe?" I asked not seeing the iconic tool of the grim reaper.

"Simple I don't use one instead I use this." Umbra said as she pulled out a Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun.

"Huh neat." I said since well this is the first time I saw Death with a gun.

"Anyway I have to tell my Dad about this." Umbra said as a voice said.

"I already know Umbra." An Older voice said.

Both Umbra and I turned around to see a man with a black cloak, with black hair and eyes like Umbra and a scythe on his hand.

"I don't think I need to give you an introduction Daniel." Mr. Muerte said.

"Yeah I know so how does this work." I ask.

"Well God is pretty ticked about this but luckily he's willing to let go due to the fact you saved someone." Mr. Muerte said.

"I'm sensing a "but" here." I said to Mr. Muerte as he nods.

"But unfortunately God may have gambled your soul and lost." Mr. Muerte said.

"…what?" I say as my brain reset.

"Yeah but don't worry your soul is good hands and their goddesses that you know of very well." Mr. Muerte said as my brain went back online and began to rant.

"Dad I think he's still pissed that God with a capital G Gambled his Soul." Umbra said as she put emphasis on the last three words.

As I ranted about the unfairness about this I never noticed two figures approach behind me. Both of them were women one of them had a long brown dress decorated with leaves, twigs and flowers she had long dark brown hair brown eyes and a circlet made of the same stuff as her dress. The other was… Anna form Fire Emblem Awakening.

"Um… whaaa?" I asked myself as I saw the Goddess/Megami of the Fire Emblem.

"Look I know you're pissed off god with a Capital G gambled your soul away but it was his first time gambling." Anna said as the others shake their heads.

"Well I need to introduce myself I am Gaia Primordial mother of the earth and Creator of one of the most Overpowered abilities of the Multiverse." Gaia said as I know which power she is referring to.

"The Gamer." I said as Gaia nods.

"Yeah and all it took was a failed Coup to realize that it was OP as 9 hells." Anna said as Gaia's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Like Galeforce in Awakening?" I say to which she nods.

At least Anna is willing to admit she made an OP skill. Which had been nerfed in Fates.

"You're not letting that one go are you?" Gaia asked.

"Nope not a single god is letting that one go for a long time." Anna said with a smirk.

"Damn it." Gaia said as she facepalmed.

"Any who we are willing to let you live in the FE world with a FE-Style Gamer." Anna said with a wink.

"Indeed you know of one other Gamer who has this system a one named Irwin I believe." Gaia said as I nod.

"I know about that, Phoenix Champion wrote about it." I said as read that fic a few times before I croaked.

"Ok first things first let's get your body back." Gaia said and with a snap of her fingers she made my old body appear.

Oh and just to make it clear I was just a soul with no body just to let you guys know anyway my body is tall and I have black hair and my eyes were closed and my body is not wearing clothes except a pair of boxers. Good no choice of gender I want to get laid but that's secondary.

"Ok your body's back." Anna said.

"Ok then what's next?" I asked.

"Ok now we look into your mind to see how many FE points you get." Anna said.

"FE what now?" I asked and Gaia responded.

"Fire Emblem Points that you can use to get a head start/edge when you get to the FE world." Gaia said.

"That's right ok here's how it works you get FE points for every Fire Emblem or Emblem Saga game you Heard, Played and Beaten and the points do not stack. Ok then 10000 points for every FE game you know about, 25000 points for every game you played and 100000 for every game you've beaten." Anna said as I went ecstatic while Gaia facepalmed again.

"I still think it's too much Anna." Gaia said but Anna didn't listened.

"Ok then start the brain scan!" Anna shouted with a smile on her face…until said face white like a ghost.

Gaia and Umbra laughed while Mr. Muerte facepalmed while Anna was dead silent.

"Well since Anna is left speechless Miss Umbra will announce the FE point total." Gaia said as Umbra nodded.

"Right then you have heard of **Fire Emblem Fates Birthright, Conquest and Revelations (They Stack), Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Three Houses, TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, TearRing Saga Series: Berwick Saga and Vestaria Saga I Knight of the Fallen Kingdom and the Star Priestess** and that nets you a total of **110000 FP."** Umbra said.

Anna looked at a smirking Gaia and simply said.

"Fuck you Gaia." Anna said.

"Karma's a bitch isn't she?" Gaiasimply responded as Anna flipped her the bird.

"Ok now the Games you played are **Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776** for a Total of **100000 FP."** Umbra said.

Anna's face became whiter than a ghost while Gaia smirked.

"And now for the Games you've beaten they are **Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, Fire Emblem Blazing Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem Awakening.** For a total of God damn you've played a lot FE no wonder you never got laid um I mean **900000 FE points**." Umbra said.

Gaia went wide eyed as she did the math in her head and as for Anna… she fainted.

"Ok now we add up the totals for a total of **1.1 million FE Points."** Umbra said.

"Ok now before we can use these points in giving you a head start we need to start with the basics." Gaia said as a menu appeared.

"Ok first we need know what your **Boon and Bane** are so that we can build you **Base Growths** for convenience sakes we'll use Corrin's Base Growths for yours then your birthday followed by what class you want." Gaia said as she shows him Corrin's Bases.

I look at both the Boons and Banes and I've picked **Sturdy (DEF)** for my **Boon** and **Weak (STR)** for my **Bane.** Then it asked what my birthday was and I responded with **07/16/1992** and finally it asked me what class I wanted to be. This was hard because there were a lot of classes to choose but I decided to I pick a class that boasted might and magic so I picked the **Oni Savage** because one of choices to Class Change allows you to use magic and lastly my Name I would have gone with my original name but I decided that if I was using a Hoshidan unit I will use a Hoshidan name and I got the perfect one.

"An Oni Savage I guess that's good I guess." Gaia said as she showed me my growths.

 **HP: 65% STR: 45% MAG: 40% SKL: 35% SPD: 55% LUK: 50% DEF: 60% RES: 30%**

"Ok this is good Gaia." I say as I started to feel heavier.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Everyone looked at the boy as he opened his Dark Honey eyes the women looked at the boys body it was stockier which meant it could take hits as for clothes he was donning only a simple sarashi around their upper or lower torso to show off their powerful muscles, and the oni mask on his head looks like demonic bird with blue fire his dark blue baggy pants are adorned with guards on their sides and on his waist was a white loincloth with a blue Kinshi draping over from the front middle, and around their necks are prayer beads commonly worn by monks or oni. Simple arm guards rest on their forearms.

"Say are you ok um…?" Umbra asked as she realized that the boy wrote a new name for himself.

"Yamata Shigure but call me Shigure." Shigure said to Umbra.

"Thank you Shigure-san." Umbra said.

"Now then Shigure rest for the next 2 days while Anna and I rework the FE Point System alright." Gaia said as Shigure.

"I guess you can be Umbra's chaperone in the Reaper's ball while you're staying in my place alright." Mr. Muerte said.

"Yeah I just need to check my stats first." Shigure said as he opened the stats menu.

 **Name: Shigure Yamata**

 **Class: Oni Savage**

 **HP: 22**

 **STR: 8**

 **MAG: 5**

 **SKL: 6**

 **SPD: 7**

 **LUK: 5**

 **DEF: 9**

 **RES: 3**

 **GOLD: 0**

 **Bio: Yamata Shigure a young Hoshidan who is seeks out Adventure and hopes to find love curious about Nohrian Magic especially Fire and Dark tomes. The former due to the fire birthmark on his right shoulder and a star on the left.**

"Wait fire and star birthmarks on my shoulders?" Shigure said and Lo and behold said birthmarks is there.

"I'll tell you later Shigure." Gaia said as Shigure left with the muertes.

"What happen here?" Anna asked as she woke up.

"Bad news we'll need to rework the FE items." Gaia said.

"Great." Anna said with a sad tone as both got to work.

 **Two days later**

Two days had passed along with the Reaper Ball Shigure and Umbra had a good time during the ball Tomas Umbra's boyfriend proposed to her and Shigure met a nice girl name Ophelia they both chatted a bit and after the proposal, Umbra took Tomas to her folks to tell them about it Ophelia took Shigure to a motel and they did it. After that happen Shigure woke up alone with a note saying I'll see you soon.

Well he got laid and Umbra has a Fiancé and everything was going well. Now he's sees Anna and Gaia ready to speak with him.

"Now Shigure before you start spending your FE Points we need to tell about your skills ok." Gaia as Shigure nods.

"Now open the skill menu." Anna said as Shigure opens the menu.

 **Skill list**

 **Gamer's Body [Level: MAX]**

 **Allows body to function like a RPG Character thus allows the Gamer to restore HP when Sleeping.**

 **Gamer's Mind [Level: MAX]**

 **Allows mind to function like a RPG Character thus makes the Gamer immune to Psychological attack and suppress emotions when in stressful moments.**

 **Observe [Level: 1 (EXP: 0%)]**

 **Allows to see the basic stats of others and item descriptions**

 **ID Create [Level: 1 (EXP: 0%)]**

 **An area that creates a space for training purposes for the or his party**

 **ID's available: Bandit Hideout, Dark Graveyard**

 **ID Escape [Level: MAX]**

 **Allows user to escape the current ID**

 **Fire Emblem Fan [Level: MAX]**

 **When in Pair Up with an ally it raises LUK and RES by 3 in C support, 6 in B support, 9 in A support and 12 in S or A+ support**

 **Seal Resistance: [Level: 1 (EXP: 0%)]**

 **It activates upon landing a hit on your opponent their Resistance goes down by 3 (WARNING this skill does not stack upon hitting the enemy over and over it only resets)**

"Ok this looks good." Shigure said.

"Now then open the perks menu." Anna said.

"Perks like in the Fallout games?" Shigure asked.

"Um more or less minus the nuclear parts." Anna said while mentally cursing her Fallout 4 marathon last week.

"Ok then." Shigure Said.

 **Perk List**

 **?: Grants a bonus 20% HP Growth and a 30% Magic Growth and allows the use of the ? Tome.**

 **?: Grants a bonus 5% HP Growth, 10% Magic Growth and a 10% Resistance growth.**

 **FE Connoisseur: Grants you a wider choice when in Anna's shop and a 5% Discount.**

 **Creative Weapon Maker: 25% on recreating a Weapon, Tome or Staff of common or uncommon use 2% on recreating a Weapon, Tome or Staff of legend.**

"Ok I know a couple of Anna's are smashing their faces in right now." Shigure said as Anna nodded knowing that Shigure was right.

"Ok on to the items menu now." Gaia said.

 **Inventory**

 **Brass Club**

 **E Rank Club**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **Might: 5**

 **Hit Chance: 85%**

 **Effects: Critical Evade +10, Cannot activate Critical hits**

"Oh great well better than nothing I guess." Shigure said as he holds said club not noticing the Durability limit.

Now it's time to spend your FE points. Gaia said as a menu appears in front of Shigure.

Shigure saw the menu but he knew what he wanted. First he picked 3 Skill books which costed him 750000 FE points now he has 350000 FE points. Next were weapons he picked two the first was a Sacred Stones Hatchet and Blazing Sword's Luna Tome for a total of 50000 FE points the former was a good range weapon until he became an Oni Chieftain a bit weak yet reliable plus it was cheap in FE point cost.

 **Hatchet**

 **E Rank Axe**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **Might: 4**

 **Hit Chance: 85%**

 **Effects: Grants the Skill Discipline when in use, Cannot activate Critical hits**

Ok he knew that did not have that effect but it was fair. Now for the Latter Luna or as he liked to call it the Dark nuke why would he call it that.

 **Luna (Blazing Sword VER)**

 **C Rank Dark Tome**

 **Durability: 35/35**

 **Might: 0**

 **Hit Chance: 95%**

 **Critical Chance: 20%**

 **Effects: Negates the Resistance Stat of the Opponent**

Because if you read it right it says fuck you the Resistance Statand in Sacred Stones they tried and failed to Nerf the Dark Tome Luna since despite the Nerf Luna was still OP. no wonder it was phased out in future FE Games.

So worth the 48000 FEP for said tome. Next came some items first was 3 sets of Tear Ring Saga's Healing fruits at 15000 FEP then he had bought a Master Seal and 4x Second Seals for 35000 FEP next came his next thing he bought was the Fugue shield for 75000 FEP next came two growth bands from Path of Radiance the Mage Band and the Archer Band for 150000 FEP and the rest he converted in an Iron Yumi and 20000 Gold

 **Iron Yumi**

 **D Rank Yumi**

 **Durability: 45/45**

 **Might: 9**

 **Hit Chance: 70%**

Gaia told that he can use any weapon but if I used it, it would only hit for half damage.

"Ok Shigure it looks like you are ready to go." Gaia said as Anna smiled.

"Have fun in Fates." Anna as she waved Shigure.

Shigure looked ready for the adventure of a lifetime as he vanished to his new life.

"Sooo Popcorn?" Anna asked.

"Popcorn." Gaia said with a smirk.

Both goddesses went to get some popcorn and snacks and watched Shigure lived in the FE World.

 **IRL Firem: hello everyone I'm the IRL version of Firem78910 and I want to say thank you all for all the support to my friends to Gamera68 for getting into Fanfiction in the first place to Gundam-Knight-Chris who is awesome and had awesome fics and Phoenix Champion who's Great and makes great fics to my friends Emilio and Jess from Deviantart who supported me I want to say thank you once again *bows* I'm in Chile right and life is going on I'll keep moving forward but I'll never forget my mom cherish your families guys Ja ne**


End file.
